Life of a Warrior: Love Bird
''Author: ''RedFurnace Book Two Prolouge What a lovely, sunny day in the Overworld. It is Valentines Day, A day when people show love to many people, Pigs and Sheep had Crushes, Cows and Chickens, Every Mob in Minecraft, except some players. Red Furnace, former Furnace maker and seller, was so sad and said to himself, "I am so lonely!'' and started to cry. "Hello Mister Oven" a mysterious man said to him, "I feel your pain, I use to have a girlfriend too". "I never had any, Where is yours, can I date her?" replied Red, "No, She is dead, killed by Dr. Crocodyle, former good scientist who used to study Technology and Reptiles" replied that same Mysterious Man, He then revealed himself. Red befriended him and the man told him his name, Zachery. Zachery then told him, "You can call me Dr. Zackery. I am a Scientist too, a girl is in love with me and I only like her as a friend". "What is her name, how does she look?" asked Red, Zackery replied, "Her name is Casey, a hot girl that loves red and friends". As they were talking about her, a girl in Red walked and told them Good Morning. The eyes of Red popped with a surprised heart, not litteraly. "That girl made me popped! I hope I will not drop, Or I will give myself a Bop" said Red. "You are really in love dude, ask her out, you may be shy but you will not die!" said Zachery, "She is Casey dude, she is friendly. Red walked to Casey and said hi, she replied hi. "Um, I just want to ask you something", Red said, Casey replied, "Ok, I am a bit bored and I have nothing to do". "D-do you, Wa-wa-want do go on a date?" stammered Red. "Ok, You look a bit smart and Handsome", replied Casey. "Really! I mean, thank you, you look friendly, smart and cute yourself" said Red. After talking to each other nicely, they spent their time walking, shopping, eating and talking about each other. A Foolish Creeper passed across to capture their attention. "You have no were to run, I am Joker the Creeper, famous creeper magician, friendliest Foolish Creeper, but I am a wise foolish creeper." the Foolish Creeper said to them. "Do I know you foolish, Wise Creeper?" Red said to him, "Three sentences; One, It is wise, Foolish Creeper, Two I am smart and not foolish, and Three, that was just rude" Joker replied as he frowned. "Anyways, you need a perfect shelter to take that delightful girl". Red agreed with him and took Casey home at 6:00pm in his Large, Protective Mansion. "Why did Joker said that you must carry me to a perfect shelter ?" Casey asking Red, "He means that monsters may come, do you know Mr. Negative Jr. and Dr. Crocodyle?" Red replied. Casey replied again, "I know of Mr. Negative Jr. He killed my Father and scared me" as she was sad. "Well Casey, this is my bed, That is Jupiter Edward's bed, Jupiter is my Best Friend, and that othrt one can be yours", said Red. Casey said to him "I don't Need that bed, I wanna sleep with you, goodthing I brought clothings with me". As they sleep away, the dark, quiet, still night began running away. It was finally the 15th of Februrary. The Sun began shining, Roosters started crowing, Pigs grunted, Sheep and Goats bleated with glee and Cows started lowing. Chapter One The Following Morning, Casey took a shower, while Jupiter and Red started talking in the hall. "Who the Hay Bale is that hottie, your girlfriend?" asked Jupiter. "She is just my friend I am protecting, well actually, yesterday, we were on a date, but her father is dead so I'm looking after her", Red replied. "Roaaaar!" a strange noise roaring leaving Red to say, "What the Ender Pearl was that?" then he peeped out of his window. "Is that Reptalian or Crocodil-O-Brine? Wait a Sec!!" Exclaimed Red as he peeked. "Um is that Crocodoyle?" Jupiter peeked and said to himself. It was a frightning thing to them they even shivered. What a coincidence, It was Crocodyle, Meanwhile after Casey put her clothes on she lie down on her bed eating an Apple and reading her favourite story, Macbeth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Some one was screaming. Casey wondered to herself, "That sounds like Red and his friend, I better see, If I help Red, maybe he would help me". She walked down the stears to see what was going on, she saw Crocodyle, Red and Jupiter. "Let go of Red you humanoid, oversized chameleon!" Casey exclaimed to Crocodyle. "Ooh la la! I know french, I will marry that young Earthlyn" Crocodyle said to himself. "Touch her and your face is paper fragments!" Red said to Crocodyle in a Jealous mood. "Jealousy Red kid, aren't you too young to make love?" Crocodyle said to Red, "I am only 21 years old Mr. Crocodyle, why are you so evil anyways?" replied Red. Crocodyle replied to that and said, "The Crocodile DNA was evil you numb skull" and made Red Frowned. Casey blew a kiss to Crocodyle to let go Red and Jupter. He chased her with love and followed her everywhere. "Come back, we will have a bright future and have seven children, Get back!" Crocodyle's rude behavior in public. "Hey Casey, get over here!" Shouted Zachery. He threw an Iron Sword, It stabbed Crocodyle in the chest. "Come with me Casey, I will take precious care of you" Zachery said to Casey and she replied, "You are more of a Gentleman than Red, I hope nothing happens to him". "Casey!!" shouted Red and Jupiter as they searched everywhere till 1:00pm. "I am tired, good thing I brought 2 bottles of Orange Juice and Sandwiches. Joker spawned infront of them and said, "Want help?", he gave them a Compass and a Map and followed them to help. Red said to him, "How are we going to find Casey with a Map and a Compass? We can use it to find our way home". Joker replied, The Arrows is to tell where Players or NPCs are. The red is Casey, The White is you and the Green is you". They all spotted where she is and searched on the map and snuck into Zachery's Lab. Red and Jupiter spotted them near dangerous things. They tried all way to try and get her. An hour later, 2:20pm, they went home sadly with cuts, bruises and burns with tears falling out of their eyes, except for Joker, he is protected. Jupiter said to himself on the way, "At least I still have more Orange Juice, that cheers me up" while Red was a bit angry. When they arrived at home, Red took a shower then took a rest while Jupiter went on his computer. "Man, Girls are very hard to be with and obtain" thought Red in his sleep. He started dreaming, Red spawned into a Stormy, Cold, Turbulent Weather, The Passive Mobs were crying and making lots of noise, The Neutral Mobs battled each other and Hostile Mobs started a riot. Joker appeared in Red's Dream and told Red, "Come with me, I know you may ask me why am I here but I am here to protect you from this dangerous, chaotic biome". Red said ok and Joker teleported Red to a place where dreams come through and himself too. "Ok Red Furnace, we are safe here, At night here isn't safe but more peaceful than Stormy Land" said Joker. "Thank you very much Joker you Wise Jester Creeper, This might give me an Idea how to win Casey's heart" Red thanked Joker. As he was in his dream he explored many places and made many friends, It became night and Zombies, Skeletons and Creepers came in. Skeletons pulled their strings and Creepers exploded on men and women. Young Negative's Henchmen came along and killed all of the villagers, in other words, players, and Red and Joker ran away, Luigi shockingly jumped and sliced off Joker's head. Red woke up with a surprised mood. Chapter Two Red Furnace finally woke up and thought, "Wait, I wanna dream more, I think I get It! I just have to rescue Casey then I'll win her heart". Jupiter mined fourteen Diamonds and came back worrying about Red, "I hope Red didn't had a nightmare and he had a bad dream that Kaydee was a witch who tried to eat his head off". He arrived at home happily with his diamond and a Creeper jumped on him and stole it. "Whyyyyyy!!! Creepers always steal my Diamonds, Emeralds or Rubies! But never my Sapphires at all." He went in with seven Diamonds and placed them in his chest. "Hey Red, I hope you didn't have a bad dream and I brought you diamonds, I'll put them on your bed." said Jupiter. "I have a weird dream and an Idea to get back Casey, If she is in trouble, I will save her and she will love me" replied Red "Thanks for the four diamonds you've given me, I will give her two diamonds too". They began searching and found Young Negative's Henchmen. Luigi said, "Well Well Well! If it isn't two losers trying to search for Herobrine". "We are not looking for herobrine and mine your own beeswax!" said Red. Luigi said to his partners, "Guys! Charge!!!". Bill spawned Cactus Creepers infront of them. Red and Jupiter began running as the creepers chased them all. *Poof* appeared Joker and his cousin, Joker said to Red, "Hey Red, this is my cousin Jill, she is my second cousin and about your age". "Whatever man! I'm in trouble!" shouted Red as he ran. Joker went and self destructedon the Creepers. *Boooooom!*, He exploded and spawned a TNT that exploded and formed another exploding TNT. It was a mass destruction and one of the Creeper died and landed in Luigi's Face and killed him. "Nooooooo! Luigi, You foolish Foolish Creeper" said Irish Bob as Joker respawned. "Do not talk to my cousin like that!" said Jill. Blue replied, "or what?" and him and Irish Bob laughed out loud and threw a rock at her. It hit her in her head and made her started crying. "You didn't dear did that to my new friend, although I don't know her that much, but You are toast!" said red with a deep tone. He pulled out his Sapphire Sword and walk to them slowly swinging his sword telling them with a deep tone of voice, "Come Here, Feel my Blue Katana, line up and don't be shy". The Henchmen ran away and surrendered. "Thank you Red, you are a true hero, If you were a Creeper I would of date you and marry you" said Jill. Red with a blushing replied said, "You're welcome Jill, This is my friend in the green, Jupiter and my full name is Reginald Farewell". "I like you Reginald and Jupiter, my Cousin is a bit funny and weird but I love him still" said Jill. Joker standed with a blushing face saying, "Awe, you shouldn't have'. As they went looking for Casey, It was a few hours later. Jupiter said, "Hey Red, You don't Say, You never told me your name was Reginald, My real name is Jeffery". Red replied "It doesn't matter dude, at least we still have each other as best friends". They suddenly found Casey, "Casey come back!" shouted Red. Casey looked back and ran away. "Is that Red?" said Zachery to himself then shouted to him,"Red! You finally made it!". "Why is Casey running away from me?" asked Red. "She probably thought you were Crocodyle" replied Zachery. "What's that strange voice, coming from under the ground?" asked Jupiter. A growling noise coming from under the ground and sounds like a zombie. Joker said, "I bet it's Herobrine, that guy owe me five Gold and Silver!". Joker teleported under that cave. It was Crocodyle brewing potions to make people worship him. "You don't say, You just don't say!" said Joker, "You are brewing potions to make people serve you things! Wow you're like Brine but Brine hates everyone and love Diamonds". Dr. Crocodyle started chasing Joker and Joker teleported above ground. Dr. Crocodyle spawned sixty-four Creepers and dug out of to cave to find them. He spotted them and seized the Creepers to get them, "I will get you now foolsih persons and creepers!" shouted Dr. Crocodyle, "Now I will bring chaos and rule everyone I captured!". Red was the only one who've escaped the Creepers and scearched everywhere for Casey again. Red became tired and angry and said in a loud tone "Really Casey, Really, I'm here to protect you from harm but No, I must waste my time searching for you and being foolish! I am done with girls now!". Casey listens and felt sad about she've done. After hearing that Casey walked to Red and apologised. Red accepts the apology and took her home. It began to darken, A Dusky evening when Chickens, Goats and Sheep went on trees to sleep looks for trees to sleep. Pigs and Cows went between leaves to sleep and Monsters started to come out. Red and Casey went home. A few minutes later, Red said to Casey "I hope you will stay safe here darling, I have two diamonds for you also". "Thank you Red" said Casey, "You are a friendly and generous man". They began sleeping till a new day begun. Chapter Three Finally, a new day begun. Red and Casey woke up and started doing their chores. It took them fifteen minuted to do those hard work and they began eating Cookies with Milk. "As much I enjoyed being with you, something is missing, friends!" said Casey. "You're right, let's look for them" said Red. Meanwhile, in Dr. Croc's lair, Many people were there, even Creepers. Joker said, "Wait, I was borned lucky and I can teleport too!". He tried to teleport but got frozen and electricuted. "That's got to hurt", he said as he smoked. "Hahahahaha! No one can save you now Weak Human Beings, Mr. Greyton my master will be proud of me." Crocodyle said. "Hey, I heard that name before, He is king of Greytonians and the one who created those DNAs and placed them in many human bodies." said an anonymous man, "The men who became infected with that blood was engaged and give birth to new Greytonian species! It was 300 years ago!" "Wait a second, he died when he was One hundred and thirty five years old, so that means that virused man Crocodyle is serving him" said an anonymous woman. "That's True that's true that's true!" said Jupiter. "Silence! Drink this bottle to become rich and lucky!" Crocodyle demanded the people to do. They drank it and began serving Crocodyle and was released. They started harming the creepers and each other. Red and Casey started searching for them, "Do you know my full name is Reginald S. Farewell?" said Red to Casey. "That's a nice name red, My full name is Casey R. Sprint" replied Casey. They then saw some stangers and Creepers coming. As they get closer, they saw Jupiter and Jill. "Haha, Jupiter, Jill and other strangers managed to get out from Crocodyle's Lair." said Red to himself. Jupiter ran towards Red and kicked him in the face. "Ouch Jupiter, I thought you were my best friend" said Red. *Poof* Joker appeared and knocked out Jupiter. Jill then snuck quietly behind Joker and Joker sensed it. He headbutted her and Placed them on his head. Joker said to Red, "Crocodyle persuaded them to drink a potion and now they are working for him". "This is bad, no wonder he was chasing me the whole time" said Casey. But as they were talking, Angry men and women were coming after them with weapons. Joker sensed them again and teleported himself, Red, Casey, Jupiter and Jill under a mineshaft. "Ok, we're safe here and Jupiter and Jill are waking up" Joker said. Jupiter and Jill woke up and became normal. Jupiter said to them, "Where am I, Are we near Gold and Silver and why is this place Dark?". Jill then said, "What happened? I thought I had a bad dream". "Guys, Crocodyle persuaded you two and other people to drink a potion and now they are working for him, you were too, thank goodness i've made you snapped out of it. Two Miners were coming slowly with their Diamond and Iron Pickaxes. "You know a Crocodile Man was chasing us, are you guys chased by him too?" said a Male Miner. "We have to surrender and give him our Gold, Silver and Diamond" said a Female Miner. Red said to them, come with us and you will be safe, Joker, teleport us to my home where I was born, Possible World!". So Joker teleported them to Possible World. A Rainbow Dragon was found flying around. Red said to himself, "Is that Sprinkles? I remember leaving her here when she flew away". "Dude, I'm hungry, I want Banana Split" said the male Miner. The female miner said, "Do you know we are Calflowish, we can talk Spectracian. "Wow, are you two May Rose and Dan Dandelion? I know you guys, you all were the first ones to discover Mime Withers." said Red. They replied, "Indeed we are". Red began to scearch for his City as his friends were following along. Crocodyle and the people came to Possible World to destroy the City. There were all Sixty of them. Red said "Really? Guys! Build Mime Withers and charge!". Joker spawned Mime Withers, Jill ran to explode on some, Jupiter, Red and Casey took their swords out to slay them and the Miners used their Quencher Bow. angry]] It was a Brutal fight and Jill improved in her exploding skills until a Man chopped off her head. Joker multiplied himself and went to Jill. He cried and became upset and angry. The clones of Joker exploded on Men and Women and killed them. Seven minutes later, the men and women became back to normal and some died. They all thanked Joker, Red, Casey, Jupiter and the Miners. The Miners gave Casey and Red their number and went to the City along with the people. Chapter Four Joker ran to Crocodyle very wild to destroy him. "You foolish Half-Dead Man, Do you know your no match for me!" he said. Crocodyle replied "Hahahaha! Security!" and Bigfoot and a Yeti chased Joker. He said, "Still No Match!" then multiplied and exploded. Red said to Jupiter and Casey, "Let's get out of here, follow me". They all snucked out of Possible Portal and into Omberland. Jupiter smashed the Portal and they were happily Home. Jupiter said, "Thank Goodness we're safe, except Jill, I'm gonna miss her and I hope Joker is ok. The same time Joker spawned with them and have a swolen Face, Cut face, Bruised Legs and Burnt feet. "I am so sad I didn't defeated them" he said, "Zachery is still possessed but is roaming around Moai". "We better go save Zachery" said Casey. They all gathered around with Diamond Armors and Sapphire Swords. They went out to look for him. They checked around Moai and didn't saw him. They dugged under to see if he was there but He wasn't there. They checked Snow Biomes, Deserts, Beaches, and many other biomes till they became tired and went home. That time it was dusk. Red, Casey and Jupiter went home sadly and cold. Joker teleported to his home. As soon as Red, Casey and Jupiter arrived at home, Zachery was in Red's Porch with his Bow and Arrow. He fired and fired and one hit Casey at her shoulder, one on Red's Shoe and one in Jupiter's forehead. They wailed and ran after him. Zachery ran into the house for potions and Jupiter accidentally fell and his sword's bottom hit Zachery in his head. Zachery suddenly fell asleep for 20 seconds and woke up and said, "Goodness, what happened?". Red explained what happened and followed him to his home. "Red is one smart yet helpful man, he should be King of Possible World." said Jupiter. "Red is a very intellegent man, I'll like to marry him in the future" said Casey. Jupiter replied, You better marry him before someone marries you". "Do you know I'm in love with a woman, she is from Leethers and she is friendly" said Jupiter. Meanwhile, Red was passing home and got hit by a Witch and she gave him a Love potion. "Are you sure this is love potion, I hope it's not poison!" said Red. "Trust me, I'm a good Witch, my name is Ixora, the other Witches are my evil sisters" The Witch replied. Red was ok with it and smiled to her, she smiled back and Red went home. Twenty minutes later, Red made it home. He went and took a nap and hid the potion in his Chest. Meanwhile in Possible World, It was dark, windy and quiet when Crocodyle Built a Portal back to the Overworld with Colourful Blocks. When He went through Mary and Dan went and break the portal as soon as he entered. "What the heck! Why am I in Calfloward?" Crocodyle said, "Who ever did this to me is Salad with Apple Slices, I mean come on this place is so cute and I hate cuteness!". The next day was very sunny and bright. There was no violence in Human beings and Mobs. Players laughed with joy and ate breakfast, including Red and his friends he is living with. "I hope this would work in Casey's Milk, she'll fell totally in love with me" Red said to Himself. He threw the milk in it as Crocodyle Teleported and Hid the Milk. "You will never get this milk Red Furnace! I know your secret too!" he said, "You got to do what every I said or I will tell your girlfriend what you've done!". He teleported again then he was out of teleporters. Red got Harden Hearted and angree. He couldn't move, he was so angree he could of explode with anger. "Good Morning Red, why are you upset?" said Casey, "Crocodyle teleported and stole something that is mine!" Replied Red. And Here we go. Chapter Five Red, Casey and Jupiter started searching again. Red was so angry he kicked and fell off the Mountain. Poor Red possibly fell hard and died. His friends became so shock they cried and became serious. They went to find Crocodyle's Lair every where but cannot manage to find it. Jupiter said, "This is hard Work but why are their many Pumpkins? we can use them to make Pumpkin Pies", Casey replied, "Um, Jupiter this may be clues to find Crocodyle, get your Armour and Sword out". They put on their armour and sword. Jupiter was the only one without his sword. They went into the Cave to find Crocodyle, Their were Torches and signs saying, "Keep Out", "Danger", "Herobrine was Here" and "Crocodyle is here". "Wow, this may be lies or tricks" Casey said. They saw Golden Blocks, Diamond Blocks and Ruby Blocks. Two Prison Cells were their as well. Young Negative's men were there and Zachery. "We better release Zachery and those men before Crocodyle gets here" Casey said. Jupiter agreed and placed TNTs their. Zachery and Young Negative's Men escaped and thanked Jupiter and Casey. They all ran outside the cave and when they were almost their Crocodyle appeared. "You idiots are escaping? Time for my secret weapon!" said Crocodyle. He had Red's milk and threw it over the Mountain. "That's Red milk!, A Diamond was probably in it!" said Jupiter. "Why wasn't I told" replied Crocodyle as he took this sword and bit it. He began chasing Jupiter, Zachery and the Men to eat them alive. Meanwhile, Red wasn't dead after all! He fell into a deep pool of water and the milk splashed on his Head. It's a good thing Red can swim. He felt in love and climbed up the mountain. Jupiter saw Red and screamed for help. "Red! Help us!" he said. Crocodyle turned around and started chasing Red. Red kicked and punched and tried to knock him out. Crocodyle used his teeth to bite Red and he Bit him. Red was so sad, yet angry and jumped onto him then kept punching up Crocodyle's face. Crocodyle kicked him away and slashed his shoulder. "You maniac should of not done that" said Red as he threw him over the Cliff. Crcocodyle had a Big Fall into the Pool. Zachery brewed his Healing Potion and placed a Magic Pearl in it so it can be an antidote. Jupiter said, "Dude are you gonna make Beers? Can't you see Red is in Danger?". Zachery replied, That's it! I'll distract Crocodyle with a Bear and they would fight". As Red and Crocodyle was dancing and fighting together a Bear slowly appeared. It ran and jumped on Crocodyle and crocodyle killed it. Zachery quickly threw the antidote on Crocodyle and he began normal. He didn't have reptile powers nor scales and he wasn't evil anymore. "What Happened? I'm smelling dead Bear" said Dr. Crocodyle, who he becamed. Everyone was amazed of what happened and hugged him and told him what he have done. He apologized and said he didn't know what came over him. The Next Day, it was sunny and happy. Everyone found the person who made him became so and arrested him. He said, "You fools! I was trying to kill a Brine, looking man for stealing my things!" and got locked away for ten years. On that day everyone celebrated with Dr. Crocodyle and enjoyed themselves in Red's City in Possible World. Jupiter's crush, Ixora the Witch, was their with Jupiter, Casey was in love with Red and they danced along and everyone danced with their partners. Dr. Crocodyle ate Pumpkin Pies and drank Orange Juice. Mary and Dan was their as well enjoying themselves. Until the day became Dark and stormy and Jill spawned. Joker spawned as well and joined the party. Everyone was happy especially our hero, Red Furnace, Possibilian Hero and Specratian Mayer. '=The End=''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Life of a Warrior Saga Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Finished Fanfictions Category:Love Fanfictions